I Literally Can't Even
by SorryWrongUsername
Summary: The Triplets are the school's badasses. They're talented, they're smart, they're attractive, and they're rich. That's all people need to know to know not to mess with them. The gang are just a motley group of people who are lucky to get through the school day in peace. So what happens when these two groups collide? More importantly what happens when Four and Tris collide? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

_Yo, this is a Divergent Fanfic and yes, they are at a school for people with talent because I've read a bunch of them and well . . . I got bored and have no life and decided I'd take a crack at it.. So, yeah._

_First off, this is going to be explained in the story, but I just want to go ahead and clarify:_

_**Tobias is Four **__(obviously)_

_**Shauna is Onyx **_

_**And Lynn is Legacy **_

_There's just a lot of stories with Uriah and Zeke as the best friends as they should be, but I decided I wanted to change it up with a different set of siblings, and Lynn and Shauna were the only other known siblings that were Dauntless… so._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy, it all belongs to Veronica Roth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four's Point of View<strong>_

"You have to at least try," Onyx and Legacy begged.

I rolled my eyes at the twins. "And why is that?"

"Because we asked you to," Onyx reasoned. "Legacy and I sound good by ourselves, together we sound great, but when the three of us come together we sound amazing!"

I huffed. Onyx and Legacy had been my best friends since as long as I could remember. They knew about my mom's death and they knew about Marcus beating me. They had stuck by my side through her death and comforted me when the pain from the beatings became too much. When I was seven and decided to lose the name _Tobias _forever, they were there. Just to prove they would always be there for me, they changed their names too. Onyx, the oldest twin, was originally named Shauna and Legacy, the youngest, was named Lynn. Neither of them minded changing their names and their parents and little brother, Hec didn't mind either.

Their family had been more of a family to me than mine did with the exception of my deceased mother. None of them questioned why I wanted to change my name and they never once asked why I preferred to stay over at their house than my own. They simply opened their door with welcome. Hell, I even had my own room in their house. Not to mention I called their parents Mom and Dad and considered Hector the brother I never had.

Onyx was a little taller than Legacy and was pretty smug about the fact. Onyx was gorgeous—she was with her golden brown hair, almond shaped golden brown eyes, heart shaped face, slightly upturned nose, and her warm smile, but she wasn't really my type and I wasn't hers. We were like siblings—we were practically all raised as triplets.

Legacy was just as pretty as her sister except she didn't show it as much. The only resemblance they shared was their long, golden brown locks and golden brown almond shaped eyes. After that the resemblance stopped. They were obviously fraternal twins.

Onyx was the girly sister and Lynn was the mischievous sister which meant they both had different styles. The only thing that they wore in common was the black leather jacket and the occasional black tee and not even that counted as we all wore it.

"Fine," I gave in. The Raze family were the only people I'd ever do something nice for. "I'll do the song with you, but no sappy love shit, okay?" It was the beginning of our junior year and every year, we did a song together. This year I wasn't really in the mood, but they talked me into it.

They grinned triumphantly and I groaned. "Let's just go to school."

"I call shotgun!" Legacy screamed.

"Aw, no fair, I was going to sit there," whined Onyx. I rolled my eyes and got into my Porsche. It was a present from Jake and Jessica, or Mom and Dad as I call them. You see, Mom and Dad were rich, lived in a mansion, and according to them, they had four children who they planned on spoiling rotten.

When Jake and Jessica gave me this on my sixteenth birthday, I tried to tell them that they didn't have to and that I just couldn't accept it, but the Razes are stubborn people and refused to take no for an answer. So I ended up with a pretty sweet car.

I slid into the car, put the key in the ignition and just like that the Porsche roared to life. I gripped the steering wheel grinning. Without warning I revved the engine and took off, with the girls shouting about awesome it felt.

* * *

><p>We arrived at school not much later, and of course, we received a lot of stares from passersby. We were pretty well known here at Roth Academy, the school for the talented. The three of us had good reputations and bad reputations. We were straight A students who could sing, dance, and play instruments, but we also ended up in detention more times than half of the people here could count, we disrespected teachers, trashed property, and got into fights. They probably would've expelled us by now if we didn't bring in a lot of trophies from the extracurricular activities we participated in and weren't just downright badass.<p>

As soon as walked in, girls pretended to faint from my sexiness and guys wolf-whistled at Onyx and Legacy who smirked in return while I winked at each girl that was lucky enough to catch my eye. We walked straight to our lockers which were right next to each other since we bribed the principal.

We grabbed our books and headed to our first period class which was math. We also had all the same classes with each other—as once again, we bribed the principal. That man will do anything for money, I swear.

As we were walking, we bumped into a group of kids who I've never seen before in my life. Then again, when you're rich, sexy, smart, talented, and popular you don't really need to look around for people. I accidentally knocked this blonde haired girl's books out of her hand and her papers went flying everything. She and her friends dropped to the ground, scrambling to pick it up. Legacy, Onyx, and I just stood there, watching them. We would've walked away by now, but they were kind of locking our way.

"Excuse us," I say loud enough for the people on the floor to hear us. The entire group looks up. There are seven of them and nothing about them seems familiar. Well the only thing familiar is the glare that they all shoot at me, but I'm used to people glaring at me. Mostly out of jealousy, because hey, who wouldn't be jealous of all this?

After they're done picking the stuff up, they stand up and glare harder at the twins and I.

"Hey, man, what's your problem?" One boy asked. The three of us stared back bored. These kids were either new and didn't know who they were messing with, or they were just stupid.

The kid who spoke had dark skin and brown eyes, judging from another boy, in the group, he had a brother, and from a girl in the group, possibly a sister.

I looked at the group with a smirk. "Oh, I've got no problem," I turned to the twins. Grins spread across their faces as soon as they realized what I was doing, "Do you two have a problem?"

"No," Legacy shook her head. "I was just about to tell Onyx that I'm feeling a little problem free today. What about you, Onyx?"

Onyx laughed, "Oh, I've got one problem," Onyx answered, turning to the group. "But like Ariana Grande, I've got one less problem without you. So what do you guys say, huh? Do you have a problem?"

They glared hard at us, clenching their fists. They'd be fools to start a fight right here. Six to three or not, we'd kick their asses. "Just because you guys have talent doesn't mean you have to be such dicks. In case you've forgotten, everyone at this school has talent!" The blonde spoke.

"It's not the fact that we have talent that gives us the right to be dicks," Legacy spoke up, "it's the fact that our _talent _is the reason this school still runs."

"It's the fact this this school wouldn't have teachers if our parents didn't donate to the school every year," Onyx added.

I smiled at the group, menacingly, "It's the fact that _we _are the reason that everyone in this school strive to be better. So watch yourself next time."

The three of us pushed past the nameless group, only glancing back once to wave triumphantly at them, and laughing when they huffed and rolled their eyes.

"God, they're so annoying," I heard one of them say.

"But it's not like we can do anything, they were right, they practically own the school. We do something and the only ones that'll get in trouble will be us," another reasoned.

I couldn't resist laughing. At least these idiots knew their place. If they didn't we'd have to teach them and quickly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tris's Point of View<strong>_

"God, they're so annoying," I muttered angrily. Just because they were rich and talented didn't give them the right to act like that. They were so stuck up and conceited, I hated those kind of people.

"But it's not like we can do anything, they were right, they practically own the school. We do something and the only ones that'll get in trouble will be us," Christina reasoned.

"But they're so conceited and stuck up!" I huffed.

"Woah, slow down there, girl," Zeke chuckled, "remember we all have the tendency to be just like that. We're just as bad as they are, no point in adding hypocrite to the list."

I glared at the wall in anger, but he was right. "Let's just head to class," Lauren instructed.

The rest of us nodded. Uriah, Will, I took off in the direction of the art class. Christina headed to designing class. Lauren and Marlene headed to music and Zeke went to PE.

We said our quick goodbyes and rushed to class so we wouldn't be late. We arrived just in time for the bell and sat down in the back of the class. Tori, our art teacher, didn't really care what we did as long as it was art related. I took my canvas out and grabbed some pencils and began to draw. I was told that whenever it came to drawing, it was like I was sucked into a trance that took forever for me to get out of. They weren't wrong either. Drawing was my passion. Anything art related was. I wasn't one of those people who said no one could know what the painting was until after I had finished it because even I didn't know what it was until it was finished. I was so deep into my trance that every stroke of my hand, every mark of the canvas was purely instinctive. I drew what I felt and that was always unpredictable as I considered myself a little bipolar.

I was so deep into my trance that I didn't stop painting until the bell rang and I jumped with a start. I gazed up at the work of art I had just created. It definitely fit my mood. It was a picture of the devil sitting on his throne, laughing maniacally—go figure. Guess I was still pretty pissed.

Uriah walked over and gazed at the painting. As soon as his eyes landed on the canvas, he jumped. "Tris, what the hell? That shit is scary, put it away!"

"Put what away?" Will asked curiously. One glance at the canvas and he agreed with Uriah instantly.

Will and Uriah weren't really big on drawing. Will was a talented hacker, photographer, and DJ. Uriah was a dancer, pro skier, and a pro biker. Christina was a fashion designer and singer. Lauren was a boxer and a dancer. Marlene was an artist like me and a singer. Zeke was also a pro skier, biker, skater, and karate major. And I was an artist and a musician.

I chuckled and reluctantly put the canvas away. The three of us got up and walked out of first period and into our second period class. We had all looked at our schedules and found out that we all had three classes together and second period was one of them which meant I didn't have to be alone.

As soon as we set foot into second period, I wanted to leave. I had known that the gang and I were going to have a class together, but I didn't know that the triplets had the same class too. The triplets were the three people my friends and I had encountered earlier. Four, Onyx, and Legacy. They weren't actually triplets, and really only Onyx and Legacy were related, but because you couldn't find one without the other, they became the triplets. No one knew why they had strange names, only that they weren't their real names. Then again no one asked and no one would. People were too afraid to do so.

I groaned, but walked in as soon as I saw the rest of our friends. Sadly, this class we had tables of ten. Sadly, our friends had no choice, but to sit right next to the three people who got under our skin the most.

They were talented, I'd give them that. But they only cared about themselves and each other and were heartless. They didn't give anyone the time of day, unless they were their new hook up for the week. And trust me, these three went through dates like it was nobody's business.

I steeled my nerves and walked in anyway. Well here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent. No hate on V. Roth or anything, but if I did own it, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn would still be alive. Man do I miss the Dauntless Trio. They were my life, they were all I had to live for! At least I still have the Dauntless Three (Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren). God these six or so amazing.

Oh wait, I'm freaking rambling again . . . Oh well. ;)

Now without further ado, I present to you, Chapter Two of I Literally Cant Even . . . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four's Point of View<strong>_

Onyx, Legacy, and I walked into English class and took the seats in the back of the class. Apparently this class didn't have desks, they had tables. What the hell was this, second grade? Unfortunately there were only three tables and ten seats at all of the tables which meant the twins and I would be stuck sitting with other people for an entire hour.

The twins and I started a meaningless conversation about whatever and it wasn't long until four people took a seat right next to us. Hey, they looked kind of familiar. I looked a little closer and noticed that these were the exact same people we had run into earlier. What a coincidence.

The twins and I cocked our eyebrows in question. "Why are you sitting here?" Onyx questioned. "We'd rather someone else sit here."

The dark-skinned girl whose name I had yet to learn spoke up. "If you haven't noticed by now, every other seat is taken. We had no choice but to sit here."

The three of us looked around and sure enough, every other seat _was _taken. Guess we had been so absorbed in our previous conversation to notice. "Still," Legacy yawned. "The floor could hold you."

The group sneered at us as we chuckled out of amusement. These guys weren't so bad after all. Maybe I'd talk the girls into sitting with them at lunch—it'd be fun to annoy more than one person at the same time. I'm sure the twins will agree.

To make our situation even worse, three people walked into the room, froze at the sight of our mere awesomeness, before walking over to us and sitting down. It was the other people that we had run into earlier. How many more of them were there? I swear if another person sits here I'm going to . . .

"Great more people," I muttered. Legacy and Onyx only nodded in agreement. Could this day get any worse? Like seriously . . .

Apparently it could, because then Miss Reyes decided to speak up, "Good morning, class," she greeted. The class returned the greeting by quiet murmuring. "Most of you have had me before so you should know who I am, but if you don't, I am Johanna Reyes, but I'd prefer it if you addressed me as Miss Reyes."

Well no dip.

"Now as today is the first day of your junior year, I'd like for you all to spend the class time mingling with those around you, so you guys can get to know each other. But don't forget to remember where you sit, because you'll be sitting there for the rest of the year!"

The twins and I looked at each other before throwing our heads back and letting out agonizing groans. We had to sit with these people the entire year! How was that fair? I'll tell you how. It wasn't, that's how!

The first person to speak was one of _them. _He cleared his throat and our eyes all flashed to his. He was the first person to speak to us earlier, the one who said and I quote _"Hey, man, what's your problem?" _

"Well, I'm Zeke," he introduced, "this is my twin brother, Uriah and—"

"Hey," the boy with the same skin tone and eyes as him protested, "I can introduce myself." He turned towards us and flashed an energetic smile. "I'm Uriah."

The first boy, Zeke, rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he continued. "This is Marlene, the giggly one," he motioned towards a pretty girl with mousy brown hair and a flirtatious smile. Then he motioned to the pretty mocha skinned girl with dark hair and a serious fashion sense. She and Onyx would get along just fine. "This is Christina, our resident fashionista."

Christina waved with a slight smile, as if she was trying to be friendly, but didn't want to be. Oh she and Onyx would _definitely _get along. I just knew it.

"This is Lauren," he pointed to a very pretty girl with brunette hair and a mischievous smirk. Legacy would like her—her, Marlene, and Uriah. Their personalities would interest Legacy. Zeke's, Lauren's, Marlene's, and Christina's would interest Onyx.

Then he motioned to a shaggy blonde haired dude with celery green eyes and a know it all look in his eyes, "And this nerd is Will, Christina's boyfriend."

"Is that all I'll be known as," Will exclaimed, trying to sound angry, but failing, "as Christina's boyfriend?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Christina cooed, teasingly. "I'm just so amazing." Will rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Christina.

Zeke rolled his eyes. "I swear, I can never finish my sentences around any of you," he huffed, motioning to a girl with blonde hair and blue-gray eyes, "and this is Tris, resident artist."

Tris just nodded her head in acknowledgement. She seemed a little distracted, but who was I to care? I just wanted to get through this class in peace.

"Yeah, well I'm Onyx," Onyx introduced with a wide _I don't really give a fuck _smile.

"I'm Legacy," Legacy wore a _the devil may care, but I sure as hell don't _smirk. It was similar, but not quite, to her _devil may care _smile and her sadistic _I don't care _grin.

"And I'm Four," I leaned back in my chair, not really bothering to look intimidating like my sisters did.

* * *

><p>"We know who you are," Tris spoke up.<p>

"As you should," I looked over at her.

She rolled her eyes. "But what we don't know," our attention turned to Will, "is why you guys are known as The Triplets when only two of you are related."

The twins and I stared at him. This kid either had some serious balls or was just too curious for his own good. "We are related," the three of us protested, tense.

"No, you're not," Marlene interrupted. What would they know?

"Yeah," Tris agreed, "Onyx and Legacy are obviously twins and you, Four, have no relation to them."

I leaned forward, glaring hard at all of them. Just in time, too, the rest of them looked as if they were about to agree and point something out as well. They all cowered back from my intense glare and my _sisters' _scowls. "We are related and don't you _dare _suggest anything else. Got it?" They nodded and I leaned back in my chair once more.

The twins both grabbed my hand other the table as they were both on either side of me—Onyx on the left and Legacy on the right. I sent a quick smile in their direction and squeezed their hands one time before releasing them. I wasn't a sappy, emotional person, but the Raze family _were _family. I'd do anything for any of them—anything and I'd be damned if I let anything happen to them.

Before any of them could talk, Eric, Peter, Drew, and Molly walked over. I bit back a groan of annoyance. _They _were worse than the people sitting with us and that was saying something as these people didn't seem to want to leave us alone.

Peter and Eric's group were the only group who actually messed with us and that was only because Eric and I had a rivalry going on. I still think Peter has a crush on Legacy, Eric has a crush on Onyx, and Molly has a crush on me. Drew is just kind of there.

My reasons for thinking they liked us could not be wrong, but what was wrong, was the three of them thinking any of us would ever date them. Eric just completely annoyed Onyx. Molly was just downright disgusting and her personality was horrible. And Peter kept making fun of Legacy's sexuality.

You see, Onyx like guys; I like girls; and Legacy batted for both teams, not really caring what was in between a person's legs.

Apparently the other group had a mutual dislike of Peter and Eric and their group because they actually let out groans of annoyance.

"What do you want, Peter?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tris's Point of View <strong>_

"What do you want, Peter?" Will groaned out loud. Peter shot a glare at Will which Will ignored, wrapping his arms protectively around Christina.

They completely ignored us which was a first. Instead they were completely zoned in on the triplets. "A little birdy told me you three were insane," Peter grinned in the triplets' direction.

"The only one insane here is you if you're busy talking to birds," Legacy glared at Peter.

Peter snarled, "Did anyone ask you, you fucking dyke!"

"I'm _bisexual,_" Legacy corrected, picking at her nails in boredom. "But it doesn't matter either way because I still get more pussy than you."

Four and Onyx high-fived Legacy while our group did our best not to howl with laughter.

Peter's face turned a bright red out of anger, "You little-," Eric cut him off, staring straight at Four.

"What about you, Mr. Two Plus Two, how are you doing?"

"Take your little goons and leave us alone, Eric," Four stared back emotionlessly.

"And if I don't, what will you do?" Eric challenged him. "Are you going to cry to mommy?" Eric faked a pause, "Oh, that's right, you don't have a mom anymore, she's dead."

That was apparently the last straw for the triplets because they all stood up and glared at Eric with so much hatred that if it had been directed at me, I might have pissed myself. "I said: take your goons and get the fuck out of our faces or I swear to whatever omnipotent being out there that I'll rip you to pieces, do you understand me?" Four didn't raise his voice, instead it was calmer and emotionless as ever. But that's what made him scary, the fact he hadn't lost his cool yet when he should've a long time ago.

I had never believed it when people had said scary calm people were worse than people who blew immediately, but now I did. Now I understood. If they were angry calm, there was no telling what they'd do later just out of revenge, but if they blew it all now, the anger would be gone quickly. It wouldn't have time to settle and grow over time like it would if you were angry calm. I suddenly didn't want to be on the triplets' bad side and I'm sure my friends felt the exact same way.

It was enough anger to make Eric's group back off quickly and retreat back to their table quietly without causing a scene—or more of a scene, I guess. After a moment of watching Eric and Peter and their group retreat back, as if to make sure they were doing so, the triplets sat down, now completely calm. They were quick to ignite, but quick to forgive—whether that was a good thing or not I wasn't so sure.

Before any of us could say anything, the bell rang once more, signaling it was lunch time. The triplets stood up quickly and proceeded to make their escape of the room. I only watched as they left—my eyes more of focused on the handsome and mysterious Four.

I decided right then and there that I wanted to get to know more about these three interesting creatures. Their backstories, their real names, who they really were, and the extent of their talent. Because these three specimens were strange indeed—and the strangest of them all, the boy with the blue eyes was rarest of them all. I wanted to know what he knew, to understand what he understood, to feel what he felt. Man was I so curious right now.

Curiosity did kill the cat, I'll admit that.

But satisfaction brought it back.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was mostly in Four's point of view, but just for that, I'll start with Tris's the next chapter. This story will mostly be in Four's and Tris's point of view and I'm making it to where these two will always share a chapter, so you can see into both of their heads. I might to a Shauna or Lynn chapter with the possible Christina or Will chapter, but other than that, this will be in Four's and Tris's.<em>

_This chapter was pretty short - shorter than the other I think (not including the author's note), but I just barely survived a seven hour trip to my grandparents' house for the holidays and it's like ten o'clock so I'm sorry. I'll try and make it up in the next chapter, but if not, then I apologize ahead of time. I also want to thank those of you who reviewed. The reviews were very positive and it had only been the first chapter, which I thought was pretty horrible, but you guys seemed to like. Well, that's all. _

**_Catch you on the flip side!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to state this, but I don't own the Divergent Trilogy. Shocker, right? The lovely trilogy belongs to the one and only Veronica Roth.

Yeah, well . . .

_**The songs used in this chapter and following chapter do not actually belong to the characters even if the chapter states it does, the songs belong to their respective owners and I am only claiming such as this is a fanfic, merely a fictional story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tris's Point of View<strong>_

The gang and I had taken our seats at our usual table in the cafeteria after we had gotten our food. Our plates more or less contained a heck of a lot of Dauntless cake since that was the only thing here that was edible. That's what our school called the chocolate cake and man, was it amazing. If you hadn't tried it yet then you were missing out on a lot of stuff. It was one of the only reasons school here at Roth Academy was bearable. I don't even know why they called it Roth Academy when no one lived at the school.

Lunch seemed to be going smoothly, like usual. Everything was happening in the norm. Well it was until _they _decided to show up. What was up with them randomly appearing in places? They sat down in the remaining seats of the table. My group and I eyed them. Why weren't they sitting at their own table?

"So," Four started, "the girls and I decided—"

"You decided," Onyx interrupted with a dissatisfied huff.

Four rolled his eyes. "—that we'd sit her since we thought it'd be pretty amusing to hang out with you—,"

"You thought it'd be pretty amusing," Legacy corrected.

"So we all came over here—," Once again, he was interrupted.

Onyx and Legacy both spoke up this time, "You bribed us."

"—to talk to you guys," he finished. "Doesn't mean we like you or want to get to know you, it just means we find annoying you much more interesting than annoying others. So can we sit here?"

My group stayed silent. Not only did it amaze us that they chose to sit with us—_we _of all people here—but that they _asked _to sit here. The triplets have a record of not asking for things, _ever. _They take it, and if you don't like, then you can deal with it.

Before anyone could turn them down and tell them to leave us alone, a voice spoke: "Sure, why not?"

After a while of my group staring at me and uncomfortable silence, I realized that _I _was the one who had spoken. I had agreed to let them sit here. That didn't exactly sound like something I'd do. Sure I wanted to know more about them, but that didn't mean I wanted them to sit here. Couldn't I just observe them from afar? They seemed like the kind of people who went by the _you can look, but don't touch _rule.

The triplets only nodded their heads. Four continued to wear his emotionless mask of his; Onyx kept playing with her nails and her phone; and Legacy just sat there, wearing an annoying smirk like she knew something we didn't.

"So . . . ," I attempted to clear the awkward tension. I failed miserably. I looked to Uriah, hopefully. _Do something! _I spoke with my eyes, he nodded.

"So that weather's been atrocious lately, hasn't it?" Uriah grinned. Our group glanced at him. Onyx and Four stared at him as if he was crazy, but Legacy laughed quietly.

"Do you know what atrocious even means?" Four asked.

Uriah shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because the weather has been the best it's been in quite a while," he answered. Uriah scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But that weather, though?" He attempted to play it off.

"Okay, look," we turned to look at Onyx, "this thing here—whatever it is, is boring as crap and this food is disgusting. Why don't we all just bounce and go get something to eat?" Their group automatically nodded in agreement, but mine—except for Uri and Zeke—looked a little wary.

"But if we get caught," Marlene tried to protest.

"Then we'll say the three of us blackmailed you into going." They shrugged.

"But then you'll get into twice as much trouble," Christina's eyes widened.

"Do you want free pizza or not?" Four snapped.

And that's how the ten of us ended up with three boxes of _Little Caesars' _pizza while sitting on the grass in the local park. We had ordered all pepperoni since that was the only thing we could agree on for toppings. I'm pretty sure Zeke and Uriah inhaled most of the pizza themselves, but it was normal for us and the triplets didn't really seem to mind.

"This pizza is literally amazing," Will moaned.

"Shh," Christina hushed her boyfriend, "save those sounds for later." She winked seductively. We all gagged. Just kill me already and put my eyes out of their misery.

"Try not to rape each other while you're here," Onyx practically begged. "I'm fine with leaving dog poop on a teacher's desk, bashing in the principal's car, and breaking someone's face, but I'm not fine with scarring innocent children."

"Well I am," Legacy grinned. "I was stripped of my innocent nature at a young age, and so can they."

"Isn't someone just heartless?" Lauren smirked mischievously. These two would hit it off well, I could just tell.

"Whatever," Legacy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "People like you questioning my level of heartlessness is really an insult on their own part."

Lauren leaned forward. "Oh, really-," Zeke cut them off:

"When you two are done flirting, can we go? We've got talent period next and I can't wait to show all the newbies my skills."

"What skills?" Onyx challenged.

"Well I can make a girl scream and moan my name in less than two min—" he paused. "Oh, you meant my talent kind of skill, _not _my sex skills," he smirked. "Well I'd be glad to show you both if you gave me a chance."

A blush tinted Onyx's cheeks. She tried to compose herself, "I bet both of your skills are weak."

Zeke shrugged, sending a flirtatious wink in Onyx's direction. "Well I might not go down in history, but I can go down on you."

Onyx's face turned completely red as she tried to avoid eye contact with Zeke. Real smooth, Zeke. Real smooth. Uriah clapped his brother on the back, with a proud smile, muttering: _"Atta boy, Zeke. I've taught you well, young one." _

"I should so kick your butt," Four stated, "for flirting with my sister, but I'm seriously in a _I couldn't really be bothered _kind of mood right now, so whatever." He shrugged it off. Zeke fist pumped the air while the triplets weren't looking. He had not only escaped a serious beat down, but successfully flirted with _the _Onyx Raze.

"Can we just get back to class now," Will asked. Of course he would ask.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four's Point of View <strong>_

"Can we just get back to class now?" The nerdy blonde, Will asked. The twins and I eyed him in confusion.

"Wait, so you mean to," Legacy started.

"—tell us that you actually," Onyx continued.

"—want to go back to school?" I finished.

They stared at us. Their eyes roamed from Legacy to Onyx to me. "Do you guys normally do that?" Zeke asked.

"Do what?" We blinked

"You know," Uriah wiggled his fingers, "finish each other's sentences and speak at the same time. Not even Zeke and I don't do that and we're twins."

"Dude, we didn't ask for your whole life story," Legacy stared off into the distance.

"True, but we did ask _you _a question." Uriah pointed out.

"No, we do not speak at the same time nor do we finish each other's sentences all the time." I answered. "_However, _it does happen on occasion."

"Great, so we're all caught up. Can we go now?" Lauren huffed.

"Hallelujah," Legacy muttered.

"Yeah," Tris spoke, "we should get going. Next period is talent period and if we're not there to demonstrate our talents and how far we've come, students will think we don't actually have any talent."

"Oh, please," a cocky smirk took its place on my face, "students know we have talent."

They rolled their eyes in annoyance. Whatever, they were just jealous. Nonetheless we all stood up, threw the pizza boxes away and got into our cars. Thankfully they had their own so we didn't have to give anybody a ride.

We made it back to the school five minutes before the bell rang and for some reason _they _were in a hurry to get to class. It was just school, not the freaking Olympics or whatever they thought of it as. We made it to class _before _anyone else did which was honestly a first. The twins and I took a seat in the back, and what do you know? _They _sat back here with us. Did they think we were friends or something?

I mean, yeah we bought them food, but that doesn't mean we're friends or anything. I shrugged it off, too lazy to tell them to move. Tris the blonde sat down right next to me. When the bell rang, people came piling in quickly, all taking their places at their seats.

Glancing over at Tris, I decided to have some fun. The teacher called some people up to the stage in the room to present their talent. While one group was performing some classical song on violin, cello, and the viola I sneakily placed my hand on Tris's thigh.

She jumped and her friends turned to look at her in confusion. She shook her head at them, silently telling them she was fine. She turned to me, "What do you think you're doing, you pervert? Move your hand!"

I smirked, "Your wish is my command," I whispered back, and began moving my hand up and down her thigh. Her breathing hitched and her body tensed.

"Stop it!" She whispered. She picked a bad time to do so as the group had just finished and the class room had gone silent after clapping. The teacher turned towards us.

"Miss Prior," she called. Tris looked up.

"Yes, ma'am." She answered meekly.

"Would you like to come up here and present your talent?" Tris just nodded.

She walked over to the stage. "I can't really draw right now as there is nothing to draw with, but I can show you my other talent." She announced to the class. Strangely I couldn't wait to see her talent. She picked up a guitar and started playing a song. I didn't recognize it, but apparently it was a difficult song to play on the guitar because everyone looked absolutely shell shocked.

The song was fast and upbeat and it had everyone moving their bodies some way. "That's my girl!" Uriah yelled over the noise, wearing a proud smile. When she finished it was silent. She blushed, but before she could rush off the stage, I stood up.

"Woo!" I shouted, clapping. Everyone else stood up and cheered as loud as me, but the loudest of us all was Zeke and Uriah.

She walked off the stage with a smile on her face and a blush tinting her cheeks. "I have to admit, that was impressive. Very impressive," I told her and she smiled, "but I bet my sisters and I can do better."

Her smile turned to a grin, "Wanna bet?"

"Nah," I shook my head, "I've got enough money as it is." She rolled her eyes.

"Tell you what: you win, I do something for you. If I win, you do something for me."

"Fine," I accepted. As the teacher brought another person up, I interrupted, "Actually, can we go next?"

The teacher looked over at the performer who was about to get up. They looked relieved as they quickly sat down before the teacher could even give her assent. "Okay, then."

"We've actually got two songs we'd like to sing for you guys, if that's okay with you?" The teacher nodded as did the rest of the class. They had all obviously heard of our talent somewhere else and were eager to see it firsthand.

The three of us stood up and took our places on stage. Onyx and Legacy were right when they said we sounded amazing together. I was a guy and most songs nowadays were in a guy's point of view and I was better at playing instruments. Onyx preferred to sing over dancing. Legacy preferred to dance over singing, but did like to rap and was definitely better at it than either of us.

I hooked my iPhone up to the speakers. Instead of playing a known song, I played the music to an original song that the girls and I came up with on our own. It wasn't my favorite song out of all of the original songs we came up with, but it worked. We had titled the song _Written in the Stars. _

The first song we were performing began to play. Onyx and I sang most of it with Legacy as the rapper. This song didn't apply to the girls, but they wrote most of it. It was around the time that they wanted to write a song about my experiences with my family to help me get it off my chest, to express it without actually telling anyone, but the two of them.

(**Bold: Onyx and Four. **_Italics: Legacy)_

**Oh written in the stars**

**A million miles away**

**A message to the main**

**Oh**

**Seasons come and go**

**But I will never change**

**And I'm on my way**

Legacy began:

_Lets go..._

_Yeah_

_You're listening now_

_They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while_

_That's why they play my song on so many different dials_

_'Cause I got more fucking hits than a disciplined child_

_So when they see me everybody brrrrrap's, brrrrrraps_

_Man I'm like a young gun fully black barrack_

_I cried tear drops over the massive attack_

_I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat_

_Look at my jacket and hat_

_So damn berserk_

_So down to earth_

_I'm bringing gravity back_

_Adopted by the major I want my family back_

_People work hard just to get all their salary taxed_

_Look I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malorie Blackman_

_Where the hell's all the sanity at, damn_

_I used to be the kid that no one cared about_

_That's why you have to keep screaming 'til they hear you out_

**Oh written in the stars**

**A million miles away**

**A message to the main**

**Oh**

**Seasons come and go**

**But I will never change**

**And I'm on my way**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh... [3x]**

_Yeah, I needed a change_

_When we ate we never tip cause we needed the change_

_I needed a break_

_For a sec I even gave up believing and praying_

_I even done illegal stuff and was leaded astray_

_They say the money is the root to the evilest ways_

_But have you ever been so hungry it keeps you awake_

_Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed_

_Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam_

_Since the day I thought of that cunning plan_

_One day I had a dream I tried to chase it_

_But I wasn't going nowhere, running man!_

_I knew that maybe someday I would understand_

_Trying change a tenner to a hundred grand_

_Everyone's a kid that no one cares about_

_You just gotta keep screaming until they hear you out_

**Oh written in the stars**

**A million miles away**

**A message to the main**

**Oh**

**Seasons come and go**

**But I will never change**

**And I'm on my way [2x]**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh!)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh!)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh!)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh!)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh (Four!)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh (Onyx!)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh (Let's go!) **

**Oh written in the stars**

**A million miles away**

**A message to the main**

**Oh**

**Seasons come and go**

**But I will never change**

**And I'm on my way [2x]**

When we finished, the class stood up and cheered so loud, I thought my eardrums were going to burst and it was only the first song we were performing we still had one more. I turned to Tris and winked. At this rate, I was winning the bet. She rolled her eyes.

"And here's the next song," Onyx announced.

Our next original song was called _Counting Stars _which we all sang. No rapping and the only thing we had to worry about was our voices harmonizing.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_And my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and you shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, coudn't I, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love and I feel it burn_

_Down this river, every turn_

_Hope is a four-letter word_

_Make that money, watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

When we finished, people were dancing around and clapping and just all out cheering. "Wow, that was amazing," the teacher looked genuinely impressed. We smirked and took our seats. "Now next up is Eric, Peter, Molly, and Drew."

They walked on stage. Apparently they were in a band together. They started playing a song and I had to admit, they were pretty good. If they watched their harmonizing and they're tuning they'd be amazing, but it's not like they would listen if I attempted to tell them that.

Remembering our bet, I turned to Tris, "Pay up."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine. What is it that you want me to do?"

I smiled, "It's not so much of what I want _you _to do, it's more of what I want you _and _your friends to do."

"Fine, but I make no promises on their parts," she clarified. "Now what is it you want?"

"I want you and your friends to come over to our house today," I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own what belongs to Veronica Roth. In case that wasn't clear.

I went back and reread the last three chapters and can I just say that they were absolutely _horrible. _Like no exaggeration there. I have no idea what I was thinking. But I refuse to rewrite it because I'm lazy. Yeah.

Barely anyone's reading this so I'm really just talking to myself. I've got no problem with that though, as I do that a lot already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four's Point of View<strong>_

The twins and I had arrived at their house. As soon as we walked in, we were greeted with warm smiles from Mom and Dad. We walked in, flung our bags onto the couch like always and took our places at the kitchen counter stools. "So, kids," Dad put down the newspaper. "How was school?"

We shrugged. "The usual," we answered.

"Well," Onyx tapped her chin in mock thought, "what _would _have been normal if Four had not invited some newfound friends over."

Their eyes widened, "You invited friends over?"

Before we could even answer, the sound of footsteps barreling down the stairs was heard. Hector jumped down the stairs and stared at us wide eyed, "Did I just hear you say you invited friends over?" We nodded. "And their coming willingly, like you didn't pay them, they decided to come over because you were being friendly?" We nodded. "Holy crap," He looked amazed.

"Well that's great!" Jakub and Jessica praised. "But as much as we'd love to stay and meet your new friends, we can't. It's date night tonight." Mom and Dad always had date night at least once a week, if not three times.

"That's even better," I told them. "The less authority, the better."

"You know what?" Our fourteen year old little brother exclaimed. We turned to look at him, "Just to celebrate you three talking to people, I'll get out of the house. I'll go hang with some friends, you guys can have some alone time with your friends. I'll go call my friends right now." He took out his phone and proceeded to call all of his friends. Hector was popular, just like us. Only difference is, he befriends anyone and everyone; the twins and I are the mysterious popular people that everyone _tries _to befriend—and never do they succeed. Call us selfish if you want, but that was how we were. We were reserved and quiet around other people, but around people we trusted, it was a miracle getting us to shut up.

We rolled our eyes as he spoke again, "All set." The freshman grinned. "Now whatever you do, don't set the house on fire, okay, you crazy kids?"

I chuckled and stood up, causing him to back away slowly. "We'll try not to, but for now . . ." I trailed off. Hec knew what it meant. He tried to turn and run, but I was faster. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" He shouted as soon as I had him on my shoulder. "Put me down and I'll show you whose boss."

"Oh, really," I put him down and before he could do anything, I tackled him to the ground. The two of us were always play fighting. He tried to fight back, but I was bigger. In seconds, I had him in a headlock. "Now you were saying," I taunted.

He wiggled around.

"Do you give up yet?" I faked a yawn.

"Never," he shouted. "True warriors never give up, they never back down!" I smiled and let him up.

"That's my boy," I praised. He grinned back, proud of his accomplishment. "Now go on upstairs before your body becomes part of the wall." He wasted no time running up the stairs and out of sight.

"One day, he's going to be stronger than you," Legacy laughed.

"And you'll get the beating of your life," Onyx finished, chuckling.

I shrugged, sitting down next to them. "But until then, I'll continue my job of turning him into a man."

"And whose going to turn you into a man?" the twins giggled at Mom's comment. I scowled at the twins.

"Oh, ha, ha, Mom," I stood up, wrapping my arms around the woman who had took me in and became a mother to me when all I needed was one.

I released her minutes later and then pulled Dad into a guy hug. I released him. "I'm going to go visit my dad. He's probably worried sick." Mom and Dad nodded, but the twins stiffened. They knew that "_he's probably worried sick" _is just code for "_if I don't visit soon, when I do, the beatings will be worst." _

Mom and Dad only knew about my real mom dying. They didn't, however know about the beatings that he gives me. Only Onyx and Legacy know, and I made them promise not to tell Mom, Dad, and Hec. Hec would probably cry and I hated seeing the little guy cry. Mom and Dad would definitely cry before calling the police or child services and having him arrested. As much as he deserved it, he was still my father. I was no monster like him, I wouldn't stoop to his level no matter how much he deserved it and how much I wanted to.

"Okay, son." Dad nodded. "Are you going to visit him right now or later?"

"Might as well do it now," I huffed. They used the word _visit _as they knew I didn't really speak to him much. They just assumed I preferred to stay over here since my mom died. Like I couldn't stand being in the house, knowing she was gone and I never made the effort to correct them. I never would.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to my house ten minutes later and cautiously stepped out. Marcus's car was in the driveway. He was home. I slammed the door behind me and slowly made my way up to the front door. I had a key, but a part of me wished I hadn't. Having a key meant I was attached to this place in some way and there's nothing more that I wanted right now than to throw away all attachments to this place possible. I opened the door and quietly slipped in. "Dad," I called. There was no way I would ever consider this man my father, but if I called him Marcus like I wanted to, then he'd get angry, angrier than usual.<p>

"There you are, Tobias," I nearly jumped at the sound of Marcus's voice. It was so dark in the house that I hadn't noticed Marcus sitting in the corner all in his lonesome. "I was beginning to worry something happened to you." I bit back a snort.

"Well here I am," I announced shakily.

"Yes," he smiled bitterly. "Here you are. Here you are, indeed."

I didn't say anything else, I just stood there, waiting for the inevitable. He stood up and walked over to me. It took everything in me not to turn and run right then. "Come here, son. Let me get a good look at you." He came closer. He put his hands on either side of my face and looked at me.

I closed my eyes. "You seem to be in good health," he commented. "That's good, very good. Now tell me, son. Since you're in good health, why couldn't you come and seem you're old man more often? Come and help the man who raised you and made you into the man you are today?" When I didn't answer, he resulted to yelling. "Answer me!"

My voice came out quiet, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" He tsks. "Well then, shirt off and up against the wall."

I did as told, knowing what was next. And that's when the beating began.

Sting after torturous sting followed every time leather came in contact with skin. Every crack of his belt, brought unbelievable pain, but it was like I was immune to it. I knew it was happening and I could feel it . . . it's just . . . I felt in a different way. It was like I was far away, or at least the pain was. I was numb and every sting didn't hurt as much. Like I was in a different form, observing what was going on.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack! _

I'm not sure how long it went on, all I'm sure of is that it did. When he was finally finished, every inch of my body hurt and he was no longer in sight. I slowly sank to the floor and laid there. I just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. I had never noticed how white the ceiling was or how dirty the ceiling fan was. How had I not noticed that before?

I shook my head, snapping out of it. No, I wouldn't lay here. I wouldn't sulk over my pain. I wouldn't let him win. Mom didn't endure pain for years to protect me, nor did she die for me to just sit here and let this monster win. She didn't and I wouldn't act like she did.

I stood up and threw the door open, not bothering to close it. Let someone go into the house. I didn't care. If it was a murder then maybe Marcus deserved to have them waiting for him.

I stumbled to the car and pulled out of the driveway, not bothering to buckle up. My back hurt too much for that. I was going fast, faster than the speed limit permitted, but for some reason no one came to pull me over. It's like they knew that I wasn't in the mood to deal with police or any kind of authority, that I just wanted to get home to my family, my _real _family because I made it home without a single ticket.

I staggered into the kitchen and Legacy and Onyx looked up at me. They didn't need to see the wounds to know something happened. I'm not sure what happened in between or how it happened, but one second I'm standing in the doorway, the next I'm being laid down while the twins apply ice and scrub my wounds. "Four," I could hear the sadness in their voices, "why do you let him do this to you? Why do you keep going back?" I sat up. That was a change, usually they asked why they didn't stop me from going, but I guess they realized they couldn't keep me from doing so.

"I don't know," I answered them. "I guess a part of me just hopes that one day when I walk into the house, that it'll be different. That he'll smile and laugh like he used to, that he'll be glad to see me, that the only time he'll put his hands on me is to hug me or clap me on the back and say he's proud."

They huffed. "Why don't you just call the police and get that monster put behind bars like he deserves to be?"

"Because he's still my dad," I argued. I had obviously said the wrong thing because as soon as the words left my mouth, the twins stood up and glared harshly at me.

"That man is not your dad, he's not even worthy enough to be called a father, much less a dad," Legacy spat.

"A dad—hell, not even a _father _treats his children like that. A dad has fun with his kids. A father is strict, but still shows his children love," Onyx looked infuriated right now. "The only category you can classify that bastard in is a _monster _because that's all he is and all he'll ever be!"

I sighed. There was no reasoning with them when they were like this and it's not like I'd want to reason with them because they were right. He wasn't a father, much less a dad and didn't deserve to be thought of as such, but he was my father. Or at least he was my sperm donor.

It was completely silent in the house as we stared at each other. Onyx and Legacy wouldn't speak or else they'd blow up like it was nobody's business, and if I spoke I'd probably break down. And I didn't break down. I didn't cry. I didn't complain about stuff. I was _Four _for crying out loud. Emotions weren't exactly something I let stop me on a regular basis and Onyx and Legacy both knew that. Everyone at school knew that, so why couldn't I convince myself of that right now? Why did I feel so emotionally attached to the man who ruined my life when he wasn't worthy of even being in my life?

The silence was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I turned to my sisters, "Our guests are here."

* * *

><p>I was going to add them showing up in here in Tris's point of view, but the chapter had already reached two thousand words and I just got bored so it'll be in the next chapter, I promise. This chapter was pretty much Four-centric if anything. Next chapter is when the fourtris will start so yay, I guess.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the boring chapter, this was pretty much just a filler.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for not updating, but I was working on two new stories called **__**A Sheep in Wolves' Clothing **__**and **__**The Renegades. **_

_**A Sheep in Wolves' Clothing **__**is basically how Tris trained for Dauntless before the actual initiation and how at the end of initiation she, Four, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Lauren, Christina, and Will were all sent to be Dauntless spies and to spy on Erudite after they get word about Erudite supposedly attacking. I would tell more, but I don't want to, so do me a favor and go read it. I'm allowing pairings to be picked. **_

_**The Renegades **__**is just a Lynn-centric story for one of my friends who is a big Lynn fan and is completely upset at the fact that there aren't many Lynn stories and she's usually left out of stories. She's also the main reason that in all my stories Lynn's an important character—'cause she'll totally kick my butt if I don't do that. So yeah, go check it out. It's a Lyric (Lynn/Eric) story. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tris's Point of View. <strong>_

We were all crammed into the Pedrad brothers' parents' minivan, blasting some upbeat song that had most of the people in the vehicle bobbing their heads or singing along. After a while Zeke turned it off, "So do you think this is just a setup of some kind?"

Christina leaned forward in her seat. "What do you mean?"

"Well they just so happen to be the most popular, attractive, talented, and rich people in the entire school, topping even the most popular seniors. Hell, even their little brother, Hector, is popular among the entire school. The only people who really know we exist is Peter and Eric's group, and that's just to make fun of us. What would make them want to talk to us?"

"Thanks for making us feel better," Will muttered, huffing.

Uriah smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. But you know it's suspicious."

"True," Will took a deep breath and we all knew he was about to spew some first rate logical shit and we all listened up. "But along with them being all of the adjectives you previously stated, their also reserved. So many people want to hang out with them but they don't let them unless they actually like them—and that's never happened. If this was some kind of setup, it would only be amusing to them, as no one else would know about because telling people means they'd have to interact with the very people who kiss up to them every day. Chances are, they're being genuine in their invitation. I mean, they did invite us to have lunch with them and didn't object when we sat with them after lunch."

We all blinked. Will was right, like he usually was. We all nodded, now liking the ten to one odds of this being a setup. And even if that one odd prevailed against the other ten, like Will said, who would they tell?

Zeke whistles from the driver seat. "Quick question," he speaks over all the talking. We look at him, waiting for him to tell us what it was. "How are we supposed to know which house is there's?" They had given the address, but the houses' addresses in this town were hard to see.

I lean back in my chair. "Just look for the shiny mansion," I answer, dryly.

They ignore me. "Hey, it's right there!" Lauren shouts, pointing at a large house. It wasn't quite a mansion, but considering this was Chicago, it was pretty damn close. Even if this wasn't Chicago, it'd still be pretty close to a mansion. Probably just lacking one story.

Zeke parked the car near the giant car shed where three cars sat. I recognized all three of them as the cars the triplets would drive to school. I'm guessing their parents aren't home. We walked up the driveway and up the outside stairs that they had. Marlene knocked. "I got it!" A girl's voice shouted eagerly. The door open and we came face to face with Onyx.

Her eager face turned to one of disappointment. "Oh," she huffed. "It's you."

Zeke flashed his usual _you know you want me _smile. "Nice to see you too, sweetheart." His voice was smooth and flirtatious and I swear I saw a tinge of pink tint Onyx's cheeks as she opened the door wider so we could enter. We walked in.

"We ordered some pizza a little while ago and we got some drinks, snacks, and a couple of movies that we can watch," Legacy appears next to her sister. Four nods his head in our direction as acknowledgment though his eyes linger on me. "Just head on into the theater room."

"They have a theater room?" Uriah whispers in awe. He clears his throat and says louder, "And where might that be?"

"Right down the right hall on the far right. Take two lefts then a right and two more lefts. Walk up a flight of stairs and take three rights. It'll be the third door on the right, it's the really big room. You literally can't miss it." I wasn't worried about missing it, I was worried about getting lost. Nevertheless, we walked on and sure enough, we got lost.

"She said take two lefts!" Christina growled frustrated.

"Were we supposed to take a right then two lefts then another right _then _take the stairs? Why are there so many freaking stairs?"

We had split into groups of two and wondered the halls in hopes of finding the theater room with no such luck. Lauren and I were put together as we were the single pringles.

Four caught up with us. "Hey, there you two are! We found the others wondering the halls after we made it to the theater room and you guys weren't there. Did all of you get lost?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, we had to split into groups since it was so confusing."

He chuckled. "Well, what kind of person would I be if I left two beautiful girls stranded in a foreign land?" Was he just trying to get into our pants? Lauren rolled her eyes at his maybe attempt, obviously not interested just like how I felt.

"The same kind of guy you've been since freshman year—a prick." I rolled my eyes. He simply chuckled and motioned for Lauren and me to follow him.

When we made it to the theater room the rest of the gang were there including the triplets. "Oh, there you are!" Marlene exclaimed, wearing her usual bubbly smile. I glanced around at the room, they were right you really _couldn't _miss it. It was literally impossible.

"Yeah, here we are," Lauren muttered, loud enough for us to hear, flopping down on to the couch next to Legacy. I flopped down next to Four. Unfortunately he was the only person left I could sit next to.

We watched a bunch of movies and I honestly have to say that I actually enjoyed hanging out with them. Hanging out with them was fun which was totally unexpected. By the end of the third movie, people had paired off and left, leaving Four, Legacy, Lauren, and I all in the theater room. Christina and Will said they wanted to go check something out in the car—basically they were going to dry hump in the car. Zeke and Onyx—surprise, right?—said they were going to tour the house, knowing Zeke that meant a little kissing if he was lucky. Uriah and Marlene didn't even try and cover it up, they outright said they were going to make out in the bathroom. Which left Lauren, Legacy, Four, and I all by ourselves.

"Well this is shit," Legacy broke the silence. We couldn't help but crack up. I saw Legacy motion to Four and Four shoot a glare at her out of the corner of my eye. What was that about?

After a while of these two having an eye conversation, Four turned to me. "So, you're a musician, right?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"Well we've got a recording room where we can record music, do some DJ crap, and record songs. If you want, I can show you it?"

I nodded a little eagerly then I would've liked. He stands up and offers me his hand which I gladly take and he pulls me up. Without letting go of my hand, he leads me out of the theater room. We took a bunch of intricate turns and twists through their hallways until we reach the room. He holds the door open for me and I grin teasingly. "Such a gentleman." He laughed. No, he didn't chuckle this time—he laughed. Four actually _laughed. _

"Just get in the room," he ordered wearing a smile.

"Trying to kidnap, are you?" I teased again, but still walked through and the sight I saw made my mouth drop. It was beautiful! There was recording technology in its own large corner, guarded by doors, while the real sight was the instruments sprawled all over the room. I had my own recording set back at home, but it was nowhere near this awesome.

Without even asking, I walked over to the keyboard and sat down and began to play. Not once did I glance down at the keys, instead I stared ahead at Four who was looking at me just intently. I felt lost, the good kind of lost though. But whether it was because of my uncanny love for music or because of the beautiful dark blue eyes of the mysterious boy in front of me, was beyond me.

Four didn't clap when the song was over and I started to feel a little self-conscious about it. Maybe I should have looked at the keys. What if while distracted, I messed the song up and didn't know it? All thoughts of failure left my mind as soon as he opened his mouth to speak. "Wow," he breathed out. Just one word managed to make me feel accomplished. If one of the most talented people in school thinks that my performance was good then I had to be somewhat good, right? "That was amazing!" He praised.

"Thanks," I said, now feeling slightly shy. I swear I felt a blush coming on. I tried to hide my face to keep him from seeing my blush. If red did cover my cheeks, and if he did see it, he didn't say anything. Instead he grabs an acoustic guitar and starts strumming a song. It was mesmerizing, perfect. I didn't think it could get any better. Then he started to sing and I knew I was definitely lost.

His voice was amazing, he hit all the right notes effortlessly, like he was born to sing, to make music and I wouldn't doubt it if he was. When he finishes, his eyes are closed like he's savoring the moment. "You truly are talented," I whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled, his blue eyes lighting up.

"You think so?"

"I know so," I answered, surprised he asked. Everyone in the school knew the triplets were talented beyond belief, so why did it matter if I thought so or not? "You've amazing talent that is incredibly rare—so rare that people would literally kill to have it."

"I wouldn't say incredible talent." He rubbed the back of his neck, shyly. Where did the confident, cocky Four go?

"Well I would." Suddenly he was close, but neither of us had moved an inch. Were we already this close or was I just oblivious to the fact earlier? His face was close to mine now, and this time he had actually moved. I stared into his enchanting dark blue eyes and found myself leaning closer and closer. Why weren't we touching yet, what was taking so long? _Just kiss me, _a part of me pleaded.

Just as our lips were about to touch we were interrupted by the Pedrad brothers screaming, "Hey, guys, they have cake!"

We jumped back startled, staring at each other wide-eyed? Did that just happen? Or did that _almost _just happen? Before either of us could stutter out an explanation, I jumped up and ran out the room, mumbling something about wanting cake.


End file.
